Mixed Emotions
by kyraann27
Summary: There is someone in Peter's life he cares about. Maybe the new girl? This is a story about action and adventure, Love and romance, Humor and a few good laughs. (I suck at summaries. Keep reading no matter what. It gets better from here).
1. Chapter 1

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late" Spider-man whispered to himself while trying his best to get to school on time. It was 9:08 and he was supposed to get there early anyway.

"I shouldn't have done my spiderman shift for that long!" Peter said annoyed at his own stupidity. _Thwip thwip thwip_, those were the only sounds Peter paid attention to for the next 3 minutes. He swung over to his favorite alley to put on his regular clothes.

…

Peter just came from his last period before lunch and Flash has been picking on 'puny Parker' all day. If only Flash knew that Peter was Spideman. Then he wouldn't pick on him. "Peter Parker! Are you even listening," Gwen shouted at peter.

"Uh, Yea, you were talking about something that- I wasn't listening." Peter said embarrassed.

"Peter! I was talking about having a party," Gwen stated.

"Of course Gwen. That sounds like a great idea." That is when peter's spider sense kicked in. Then there was a crash. **(Really quick, no one knows peter is spiderman and peter will tell Gwen in the next chapter. Or the third. I don't know yet... Enough with the rambling! On with the story!)**

"Hey Gwen, I need to use the restroom quickly." Peter said in a rush. As he exited the bathroom, he put on his spiderman mask and went to the place where the crash had taken place; Only to find the green goblin.

**Sorry guys I had a major brain crash. It is 5:53 in the morning, my foot hurts from a nasty cut and I have so many bug bites right now. Sorry if this is short :/ bye guys! Oh and if you don't like this chapter, suck it up. This is my second fan fiction, my first one was short and kinda crappy so I quit that. I'm typing from an ipod and FYI my ipod says we'll sometimes instead of well. So I'm sorry guys. Oh and I plan to keep this going and not make more 'books' because it is too much of a hassle for you guys, so I'll just say when I book ends and begins. Keep reading! **

**Kyraann27**

***･゜ﾟ･*****:.｡****..｡****.:*･****'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)'･*****:.｡****. .｡****. :**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well well well, what have we got here?" The Goblin said in his strange sneering voice as he floated over to Spidey with his glider. "It looks like a spider! I better crush it before anyone finds out there is a disgusting bug in a _lovely_ place like this."

That is when Peter took the opportunity to make his first move. While the Goblin dodged the kick to the chest Peter had sent. He then hit the wall, making the goblin laugh harder than before. Spiderman was not at his best today. The the ringing began again; the ringing that meant that danger was near. With his spider sense he stomped his foot on the wall and he looked at his surroundings. Okay I can use the table to throw at him and make him really mad. Or I could even distract him with small things. Spider-man then decided to use the second option. He quickly webbed a bread roll and pulled it toward the goblin. Peter was still hanging off the wall so he was trapped if the Goblin came any closer. "You really need to lay off the makeup. It makes you look like you try too hard and you then go overboard; No amount of makeup can change how ugly you are though.

Peter then saw another figure come into view. She crawled through the hole where the Green Goblin had come through. He hadn't noticed yet so that was a good sign. She sent a kick to the goblin's head and he immediately dropped on the floor. "Hey! Look! I saved Spider-Man's ass!" She said pointing at peter and then pointing to the goblin.

"So what is your name, Mrs 'I-saved-your-ass.

"Well I actually haven't thought that far into it. This is my second day." She said looking at her shoes. She had a full mask that had brown with white lenses. And an all red and magenta suit with a pink spider symbol in the middle. (venom's type of spider design). With a brown gauze covering all of it; except the spider. Apparently in the mask there was a small hole in the back so her hair can go through in a ponytail. She then said "I fe- well, I have always been alone. I ran away when I was little. A month ago I went to Oscorp for an internship. They had tricked me. I thought it was an internship an- I have said to much already." And with that she swung away.

Hey guys i am typing with my tiny ipod5 so sorry for mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

Fallon's pov  
"Another crappy day for me. But thank god it is better than those other crappy days" Fallon said under her breath. "The worst part is that now I need to train, nah... I guess I can always train later. Right now I need to hurry and go to school. what time is it anyway," she glanced at her watch  
Like she has been doing for the past two days, she and put on her spider suit; rolled up the sleeves and the leggings (or whatever you wanna call 'em). And put on a pair of yoga pants, (So tight the leggings wouldn't slide down easily). And the same with the t-shirt. The t-shirt had a Black, chibi batman. This defiantly was her favorite shirt in the world. Then she did everything else. (Brush hair and put in a ponytail, brush teeth, eat, and finally head out the door to school if you already didn't know). It was May 24 2014 and she was PUMPED! Today it was Fallon's last day of school. Sadly, she didn't have many friends so she was counting the days untill she got to get out of that damn school." One more day. Only one more," she said closing the door to her house quietly, not to wake her parents.

FLASHBACK (whoooosh)

All the years before they have given her instructions on how to get people's phone numbers. And to be a 'good girl.'

Normal Time (whatever fun si-fi noise you want)

_But that isn't my style._ And with that she walked out the door and started her walk to school

At school in each class teachers talked about studying over the summer. I bet they knew that no one listens to that. But they most likely were told to say that. After a while fallon got bored and decided to go to sleep. It is her last period. Next after that she ran out of school and into an alley to change.

HEY GUYS! I have been updating a lot more (like 2 chapters in one day). Short chapters but... More! So if you want to see more of this story please please PLEASE! Look at my profile and show some support on this story! IMPORTANT! Third person is really confusing to write for me so I decided to write in first person! (Who-hoo)! So again show that support and comment, or review... Whatever. And also follow me favorite this and show this to your friends! Bye and thanks again for everything. Even if you don't wanna do this stuff, remember that I don't care but I would really appreciate it. Sorry for the crappy chapter. This was the morning of our second favorite super hero whatever-her-name-is. Decide in the comment box or review box thing. Sorry for long a/n

Kyraann27


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! I am so Happy! I went to sleep with 73 views and woke up to 228! Thanks for the views and huge shoutouts to Karen, James, and also SportsFan64 and WinterRain36 for the support. Jacob and Karen, you have been my first supporters and I am so happy that people are showing support. ALSO A HUGE SHOUTOUT TO WinterRain36, AWESOME IDEA! I will try to work something out for you, though it will be very hard. I am super confused with how to post and that stuff so let's just hope this gets through. DISCLAIMER: I am a huge fan of the Spider-man comics but sadly I don't even own more than two paper comic books. Oh! Sorry for the disappointment if there was any. I decided to go with 3rd person and give it a 3rd try… anyone? No? Okay.

After Fallon had changed into her Spider-Suit (or whatever) She decided to look for small crimes today; Burglars, Gangs, Drug dealers. Also known as, you guessed it! A regular Thursday. As stealthily as she could she slowly descended from the tree closest to the drugs. The men thankfully, didn't notice her- yet so she took the opportunity to trip one using her Special webbing and knock one out and tie him up. Unlike spider-man she had web shooters that were a bit quieter, had a red and black tint to match her costume and had the fold-able sensors. So randomly while she was still upside down hanging onto her red and black tinted webs, she automatically started to concentrate. As she was starting to slip something in the back of her head started ringing. Then she fell, and she fell quite a distance onto the concrete. She didn't realize that she had hit the ground until she lost concentration.

"Ouch!" spider-woman had said rubbing her head. "What the hell was that?!" She mumbled. But apparently loud enough for the drug dealers to pick up on.

"Did you say something, Bobby?" One of the dealers whispered to the other.

Fallon peeked around the corner to find that Spiderman was also peeking around a corner. Though this corner was the one was next to her.

"hey buddy," he said in a whisper.

"What are you doing here!? I have this under contr-"she had said a bit louder than Spiderman.

"For starters, be quiet. And second, I am _the_ friendly Spiderman and you are…" he started to trail off, indicating she says her name.

"I decided on spider-woman. I was never the creative type." She said again looking at her old shoes. They were spray painted crimson with the usual grey gauze covering it.

"That is because you are a rookie" he says in a rushed whisper as he steps out and does the usual. Taunt the drug dealers with cheesy sayings like 'if you want it come and get it' he then grabs the drugs, throws them high, and webs them up to a random tree for the cops to get. Also the usual, the drug dealers start to run and he says yet another corny joke as he webs them up also.

"And that is how you do it _Rookie_" he said taunting her now also.

"That is **IT**!" she says getting ready to charge. She then jumps up and webs up Spiderman, attaches two extra strings to him and pulls, in midair. This creates a blur of red, blue, grey and black. Fallon notices that everything is slowing down. Getting slower and slower while her adrenaline level gets higher and higher; her vision turning all red and with black outlines of things and _Spiderman_ she looked up to him. She admired how he was selfless. How he was so nice to everyone. Everyone but _HER_ everyone but **_HER_**. The words were ringing in her ears. Her, Her, Her, Her; until it all faded into nothing. Nothing but RAGE! She punched him in the face over and over until she heard a crunch and he fell limp in her arms.

_Oh my god! Oh my god?! Did I just kill him?!_ She then put her hand on his chest and found that there was a weak heartbeat. She stayed like this for a while then went to unmask him when a red hand came up and grabbed hers.

"Please, please don't do this." He whispered starting to stir. "I have lost everything; my parents, my uncle, my girlfriend. Everything I loved except two things, my aunt and my identity."

"Fine. But one day I swear I will unmask you." She said with a snarl.


	5. Chapter 5

Random new reader: Wow! She updates fast but her stories are short.

Me: if you want it to be longer you should give some ideas.

Irritated new reader: But I don't wanna!

Me: then you don't get what you want.

The point of that was to show that I like reviews and a huge shoutout to winterrain36! We stayed up until 10:00 my time talking about my story. Thanks for reviewing highlander348 and don't forget to fav and follow! I was reading behind the mask and decided to do the chapter song also, so here goes nothing

_Thwip, thwip, thwip. _It got faster and faster. The tears were creating wet marks on her mask. _I just beat up Spiderman because of my temper. My damn temper always gets to me. ALWAYS._ Spider-woman turned a corner and into her favorite tree where she was lost in thought. She later found that she was trying to concentrate out of instinct. Images were flashing before her eyes until it all stopped and slowed down. There was a blue man with a navy blue jump suit. He was flying closer and closer until she blacked out.

The next morning she woke up with her head hurting and she put her hands up to her temples and once it stopped she looked down to see where she was. She was in the same tree but something was different. She looked down and saw she had 4 arms. She was too scared to do anything so she just sat there and whispered to no one. "Oh my god." She then pinched herself and opened her eyes to find that they were gone. "Okay. I might have a bit of an imagination after all."

And with that she swung away noticing that she was still in costume. As she swung into town square she notices the blue man from last night and she notices spider-man with tears in his costume, which made Fallon feel worse than before. It wasn't long before she was snapped out of her thoughts with this odd feeling in the back of her head. She slowly turned around and noticed a sparkling ball coming toward her. Purely out of instinct she did a double backflip and connected two web threads to his torso and pulled. He was swung out of the air and into a billboard where he threw another ball and it connected with Fallon's head and with the electricity it burnt her web shooters and they exploded also, giving her a searing pain in her arms and her face causing her to fall to the ground. _ This isn't what I thought it would be like._ She was struggling to keep her eyes open at this point. Then she remembered what she would go home to. The beating, the yelling, everything. The only person that could stand being with her for more than five minutes was her best friend, Kelly. _ Oh that's right, Kelly moved around a month ago. Now I'm all alone. I'm not useful to anyone or anything. _ And with that she closed her eyes and went into the infamous white light.


	6. Chapter 6

As he reached to tend her wounds, she automatically backed up in her seat. "Its okay," He said inching closer. She was still a bit dizzy so it took her a few seconds for her eyes to focus on her surroundings. A spider-man mask lying on the floor, a few pieces of furniture, and a boy staring up at Fallon. "You have a few third degree burns, but I will fix you up," This time Fallon noticed this voice belonged to a boy from school.

"Who are you," Fallon said slowly, though her voice cracked a couple times. The boy didn't respond, but he had tried to tend to her wounds again. But this time, she let him.

They both exhaled at the same time and they shared a small laugh. "So," the boy began to talk again. "before I say anything, I want you to tell me who you are. If that is okay."

A LONG TIME AGO

Fallon laughed as she ran around the playground. The little girl was short compared to now, but she was a little taller than most people in her grade.

"Move it, emo!" A harsh voice said from behind Fallon, making her jump. It was Flash. The 'Bigshot.' "Aww are you scared?" he asked her, punching her until she just lay on the floor. She had blood running down her face and legs.

"F*** off Flash," a girls voice shouted in front of Fallon.

"Does it look okay?" Fallon had said after flash had walked off. She tried to sit up but couldn't. So she just layed there.

"You are _okay_ but not okay." She had said. "My name is Kelly."

BACK TO NOW!

"My name is Fallon and my alias is Spider-Woman."


End file.
